Group: The Isis Dominion
Group: The Isis Dominion “Identities… We’re a species to worship in a sense, and we might not earn it, but our biology deserves all the men, all the women, all the praise and adoration anyone could want. We are not perfection, but we are and can be any form of appealing, and if anyone knows how emotions work… it would be us.” ORIGIN The Isis Dominion was created in secret, headed off by a Pures Identity being an identity without any modifications or abnormalities like Emoted Identities or Third-Mood Identities named “Device” on Mobius-Zone-9. She was a lone identity working for the government for decades before making contact with a restricted zone called “Mobocan”. The person responsible for Mobocan’s technology and defenses—a human scientist named “Melcro”—met Device and a secret organization was developed with complete funding from the government. This organization was known as “Pheromone” and acted as a branch of the government group called “Arma-9” an organization based around supernatural beings and research of such things. The organization grew, contacting other identities throughout the years as well as paving the way for Melcro’s experiments and the return of a specific identity. In the later years, a second Identity appeared in Mobius-Zone-9 who would later go on to take the name “Rin”. This identity would become part of her own small group that fought against Arma-9, but eventually Rin herself was used to open the connection to a copy-zone previously inaccessible to the public known as “Hyra”. From there stepped the ISIS half of Virus Prime, the current version: Virus Elder Identity. Nearly every current Identity was taken to Mobius-Zone-9 under Virus’s control. She began spreading her influence to multiple zones before the other Elder Identity surfaced and broke their heightened connections to other Identities, thus stopping Virus from controlling the other identities immediately. Regardless, Device constructed a special zone where every identity who sided with Virus could go to, and as the years continued, they recruited more until hundreds lived in the Identity City, the ISIS DOMINION. DIRECTIVE The Isis Identities follow Virus’s rule but their main goal is not very specific. While Virus has taken control of some planets and even some mobiuses, most Isis Identities live to be free and without limits. They are free to create and build. It is very common for an Isis Identity to reject their tether-allies being people they first met when arriving on whichever zone they did in search of independence, though there are some who still have tether-allies. Various missions are ordered and it is to be done without question. Any Isis Identity who refuses will face the consequences based on the situation. They are free to revoke themselves as Isis Identities though not many have. HIERARCHY Virus is the queen of the Isis Identities, though she prefers the term “Pharaoh” because it “sounds cooler”. Her second-in-command is the Identity Device. There are twenty levels of ranks in the Isis Dominion below Device and Virus. Ranks twenty through sixteen are specific to newborn Origin Identities born from the Elder-split event or Offspring Identities children who have little or no experience in their lives. The process of ranking up from twenty to sixteen is often very short. It is expected to take a maximum of two years, but the average is only six months. · Rank Twenty is completely based on learning what an Identity is and adapting to one’s biology. · Rank Nineteen involves the basic growth and learning of Identity history. · Rank Eighteen continues various levels of nanite growth and education. · Rank Seventeen continues various levels of nanite growth and education. · Rank Sixteen is the final stage at which an Identity can be at without deciding their allegiance. If they have passed mental and physical examinations, they are allowed to learn and develop new techniques and be exposed to the Identity City. Ranks Fifteen through nine involve the identity acting with basic civilian privileges with the addition of government duty if pursued. · Rank Fifteen itself simply allows the identity to use long-range teleportation to visit specific worlds. This is usually regulated to their home-zone (if they have one) or three controlled/allowed zones. Communication with other identities is allowed as well as with civilizations outside of the Isis Dominion, but actions to change or effect either is not. This is the starting rank for any Identity that arrives as an adult to the Isis Dominion. Any that leave and return will start here. · Rank Fourteen allows the identity to practice constructs publicly, but with supervision. Constructs are allowed commonly in the Identity City, but only with permits while any constructs in other areas are not allowed to remain permanent without specific permission. · Rank Thirteen is the last rank where an identity can remain civilian to the Isis Dominion without being employed by the Isis Hierarchy. They have permission to create non-permanent constructs on any world and explore/interact to their hearts’ desires, but they are not allowed to interfere with diplomatic events involving the Isis Dominion without permission. · Rank Twelve is the first-officer status for any Identity mandatorily. To be in this rank, the identity must have a full understanding of the laws of the Isis Dominion. While a first-officer, however, they are not required to be military specifically. They can work in the various government-specific businesses and organizations such as medical aid, scientific research, communications, etc. If they '''do '''choose to be a military officer, they do require to be with a supervisor during any military-based missions, and their teleporting will remain short-range during missions unless specified otherwise. Missions will be relegated to basic fights, chases, battles, etc. No stealth or more complicated missions are allowed at this rank. In any other field, they will also require supervision but not to as large an extent. · Rank Eleven allows for more freedom in any role an Isis Identity takes on. In non-military endeavors, they can rise in branch-specific ranks as high as second-in-command but not as head of any of these fields. In military, they still require supervision but it is allowed to be in the form of an identity officer of a similar or identical rank. They are allowed to go on more specific missions at this point, but only by request of a higher officer. They are not allowed to request themselves. · Rank Ten allows complete official status as a professional to the identity. They are not allowed to be at Head-Rank in any non-military role yet, but they are allowed supervision-free permission with any organization unless specified otherwise. While they can give orders to other identities in their field in non-military organizations, they are not allowed to in the military itself as they are soldiers not commanders. Any mission type is made available with request but they are not allowed to dictate which they do and do not do. · Rank Nine allows the Identity to be head of any non-military organization, but they are still a basic officer in the military. In military situations, they do not have authority but they are allowed to request and modify with permission what missions they are involved with. They are also allowed to train Identities ranks twenty to sixteen. This is the first rank in which an Identity is allowed to create permanent constructs in any non-Isis-Dominion-City area, but only by way of orders and not through request. Ranks Eight through five are authority-based ranks and specific to the Military Isis Identities. They are completely separate from every other form of organization except for politics. · Rank Eight allows military identities to command groups in basic missions, but only over identities ranks Thirteen through Ten, and they are not allowed to pick their own missions. Their soldiers are assigned to them and they are responsible for the event. They are allowed to train Identities rank Fifteen through Twelve in any form of Identity biology and Isis Dominion education. This rank allows identities to request way of constructs in missions. They are allowed to make free-roam constructs from a specific selection shown to superiors before being used in the field. · Rank Seven allows further higher command over Identities from ranks thirteen through nine, as well as mission selection and soldier selection with permission from superiors (as always). They have free roam over how they use their constructs, but as always are required to remain in the laws of the Isis Dominion. · Rank Six allows the military identity to command over Rank Eight Identities, and in turn be involved in the discussion and implementation of missions involving Rank Eight and below Identities. They are also allowed to attend congressional meetings, but do not have speaking privileges unless allowed by higher ranking individuals. · Rank Five allows control over Rank Seven and Six Identities, as well as more commands. They are given a “Company” which is to say a specific faction that they are allowed to send into missions they dictate with permission of superiors. They are allowed to attend congressional events and speak within the limits of a three-strike-rule if they speak too long or wrongly. From here the ranks become more and more rare and specific. · Rank Four allows a seat at the Congressional meetings as a voice of power and information. Military authority increases to the ability to take action without report or permission as long as a report is given afterward. In matters of authority, Rank Four does not allow the identity to hold officers in meetings unless given special permission. Even rank Six Identities are not allowed to act as supporters in political matters to a Rank Four Identity. · Rank Three gives the identity Open Command to any faction rank Six or below regardless of if they are part of that identity’s faction. They are allowed to command two of their own factions in addition, and have a limit of two congressional advisors/supporters of rank five or six with them. · Rank Two allows three factions to the identity, and free permission to allow or disallow any ranking identity to be at their side during congressional meetings. It is also at this point that the identity is allowed to take authority over one assigned Isis-controlled planet, be it a Mobius or not. · Rank One is the highest rank. The identity is at the highest point in political matters, able to give commands even to rank two Identities, and is given a “Unison”, that being complete control over their own section of the Isis Dominion, not just over identities but any non-Identity Isis countries and planets. They are completely immune to all regular laws of the Isis Dominion but at such a high position, they are watched by all. They are allowed to practically do whatever they want whenever they want, but are expected to respect the laws of the Isis Dominion. They can be voted out of their position by identities of Rank Four to Rank One if required, and any rank can be immediately removed by the positions held by Device and Virus. LEADERSHIP Virus and Device have the highest ranks by default, with Virus being over Device. There are three Rank One Identities, Four Rank Two Identities, Five Rank Three Identities, and Six Rank Four Identities. These numbers are not allowed to grow. The positions will only rotate if an identity is deemed unworthy or if a new identity is deemed more worthy. REACH The Isis Dominion controls Ten populated Mobiuses, an unspecific number of non-populated planets, and Thirty-two non-Mobius populated planets. ALLIANCES The Isis Dominion has an alliance with Mobocan by way of Melcro Industries, a vampire-controlled Mobius, a shifting alliance with Mobius-Zone-9, and four others for undefined Mobiuses, while three others for undefined non-Mobiuses. THE PROPHECY The leader of the Isis Dominion, Virus, made a promise to all Identities, stating the following. "I, elder of the ISIS Empire, promise a war against the Elder of IRON, and the elder of MIGHT, to my followers. I promise such exhilaration and emotional turmoil that many will choose death over returning to an uneventful eternity. I promise that once the Elders have fallen, our people will be completely free to do whatever actions deemed suitable in the name of entertainment." ENDGAME The Isis Dominion seeks to have a war and once the war is over, have free reign to do whatever they want. They await the beginning of this war as Virus waits for her opponents to strengthen enough to harm them.